In spent laser printer toner cartridges, the developing components that are worn out or damaged cannot be re-used, as is, because they will not permit the printer to achieve the original print quality criteria. One of the components that traditionally has been replaced in a repair or remanufacture of the toner cartridge is the doctor bar due to wearing off of much of the conductive coating on the OEM doctor bar. In order to achieve the print quality that is expected of a new laser printer toner cartridge, a way of repairing or remanufacturing of the developing components is needed, including recoating these components with a replacement electrically conductive composition.